Realization
by Expresso Patronum
Summary: Caitlin comes to a realization and comes to terms with her feelings for a certain scarlet speedster. Drabbles. One-shot. SnowBarry. Bite me.
**It's been a reallllyy long time since I had time to post something, so here something fun. Just a drabble-based one-shot that I had hiding in the back of my head. This was written before episode 2x16 by the way. It may not make sense with canon, but I just felt like writing something. Sorrynotsorry.**

 **I have updated my personal bio in case anyone was curious on my current story progress/ what I have been up to.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

There were many things that occurred so far this year, but coming to terms with _this_ was by far the scariest thing. She always kind of knew, but never did she ever think, _this_ was ever real. She was still in disbelief, it was just a month ago that she thought, she loved Jay Garrick- the Flash. _The Flash_ , just the name made her mind wander. But the Flash that made her heart race, just as fast as he could run, was not the one that recently left her, it was the one that stayed by her side ever since he woke up.

"Cait," his voice rang through the empty Cortex and the thumping in her chest just became faster.

"Yes, Barry?" her voice, barely escaping her throat. But he heard her, he always heard her.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asks, his voice obviously concerned. She did not need to look up to know the look he was currently giving her, but she did anyway because she secretly wanted to see it.

She lifted her eyes, and she saw exactly what she wanted; she saw, Barry Allen, her Barry Allen making those cute puppy-dog eyes, the concerned pout on his lips and for the finishing touch the 'Barry Allen head tilt.'

"Unlike you, I don't work at super speed." She says with as much distaste as she can muster. Rolling her eyes, she looks back down at her work staring blankly at the screen.

"Caitlin, you don't have you lie to me you know." He says taking a step towards me, the sounds of his shoes along the floor haunting me.

"What makes you say I'm lying?"

"You're biting your lip again." He says knowingly, and I know for a fact he has his stupid pretty boy smirk on. "I was just worried, you were thinking about Jay again." his voice dropping down an octave laced with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "You know it wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you since he… you know."

Caitlin, looks up from her work only to find his face right next hers, a fresh minty breath escaping his lips. She felt herself shiver, excitedly, "Barry, that's not what I'm thinking of, and I know you've been busy too. It isn't your fault Bar." She says giving him a genuine smile, something that she only saved for the people closest to her. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl now." She states with a teasing tone in her voice. Her eyes leave his lips and move upwards, and she knew it was a big mistake to do so, but she went with it anyway. When her eyes met his, she couldn't help but stare.

She could see him smile, and she didn't need to look at his mouth to know he was, because she knew the smile reached his eyes.

"I know what Jay meant to you, after Ronnie" he says solemnly "but, I'm glad, that you're okay." He says softly, not needing to speak any louder in their close proximity. His eyes never left hers and she felt like he could see every secret she was trying to hide at the moment.

It still hurt, the mention of Ronnie, but it didn't hurt as much as it used to; and because of this she knew for a fact, she moved on. "Actually, Barry…" She hesitated, biting her lip again and finally drawing her eyes away from his. She felt his hand caress her cheek the same smile still on his face.

"You can tell me when you're ready." He say his intoxicating scent overtaking her sense. She didn't need to tell herself twice; there is no doubt in her mind now.

"Barry, I cared about Jay, but… the reason I think I cared about him so much, was because…" She breathed heavily and placed her hand over his as he soothingly rubbed her cheek. "Because I love you. I just told myself that Eddie is gone now, and there's nothing keeping you away from Iris. So, to be honest, I thought of Jay as a replacement for you." She released another heavy sigh, "I know that wasn't fair to him, but I also didn't realize any of this, until just-" she wasn't able to finish as she saw his face dive towards her.

It was a surprise, the kiss, and the fact that Barry had very soft lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Their first kiss didn't last very long, but that was okay because she expected more in the future.

"About time you realized." He whispered into her ear his lips softly rubbing against her ear. "Are you finished with work tonight, _Dr. Snow_?" He whispered softly, emphasizing her title, before using his superhuman speed to run out of STAR labs.

Without a second thought, she saved her progress and shut down her computer. If there was a time to wish for super speed, it would be now. She let her public façade drop and giggled loudly as she quickly ran towards her car, knowing exactly where she was going to find the scarlet speedster, _her_ scarlet speedster.

 **This was actually really fun to write. I'm not a big fan of DC comic books, but I really love the show. I hope I did the characters justice. Like I said this was just something I came up with, with a random idea that came into my head. Like most of my stories, I don't have a beta. So English errors are most likely to appear. Sorrynotsorry.**


End file.
